


Tonight

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Gelir Oronnad, nin muin aran!Meleth bâl pân ardhon.Melithyr penind...Lusso o meleth, nin aran…Mibo nin…
Relationships: Rin o Doron adh Meril/Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	Tonight

Tonight we’ll meet together

In a secret place with you

Our senses call for pleasure

Desires to come true

Tonight we’ll find each other

In the arms of tenderness

And converse in whispers pleasant,

Endearments and caress

In the magic of the moment

The twinkle in your eyes

Will sparkle like a star

In the azure of the skies

It’ll tip a wink to start it

To tune our hearts in unison

To enthrall us like a whirlwind

In the euphoria’s song

It’ll lift us both to heaven

And dart down to the earth

Our souls will soar in free fall

And follow their course

We’ll fall into the deepest abyss

And no one’s gonna save us

Tonight we’ll lose together

Tonight we’re gonna win

Our love rewards our passion

You know the result is smashing

And I see a saucy smile

That’s playing on your lips

It’s time to end this story

Our love’s eternal glory

I’m resting in your arms

My slackened elven storm

Enshrouded in a love haze

I mirror in your calm gaze

I fall asleep in cuddle

In ever sweetest bliss

I will repose for night

Bestowed with your kiss.


End file.
